


The Raw Fade

by April151370



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, The Fade, alistair - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April151370/pseuds/April151370
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short work about Alistair dealing with being alone in the Fade if the Inquisitor chooses to leave him behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raw Fade

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be really honest and admit that in doing my research for this I realized that apparently the comics are canon. I have never read the comics, but Alistair went into the fade in one of them. To solve this problem i just mentioned it briefly and moved on.
> 
> I have only written a few fics and I'm going to apologize if it isn't very good. I'm not great at using the rules of someone else's universe; usually I write original works with my own OCs. This added with the fact that in DA there are so many versions of canon depending on all of the choices you make might make this kind of rough. I promise I'll get better. 
> 
> I apologize if anything is wrong, I haven't played Origins in a long time and I have never finished a playthrough of Inquisition where Alistair is a warden.

The Fade is a horrible place. It’s just so empty and devoid of life. I have only been here a couple of times before and it is completely different than then.

The first time I had been under the control of a sloth demon. It kept me in a stupor and made me believe to be with my family. My sister was sweet and her children playful. I was so sucked into the tale. It wasn’t until the Warden found me and showed me the true nature of my sister; a desire demon. The second time didn’t go much better.

This time I am under no one or thing’s control. I can see the true nature of the raw Fade. It’s an eerie place. The skies are dull and the only structures are scattered ruins created by the demons peering into dreamers minds. I can’t say how long I have been here. Time flows differently. Perhaps in the world I know it’s only been a few days since the Inquisitor left me behind to stop the spider. It feels to me so long. I suppose I had better get used to that if I’m going to be here forever.

Maybe I won’t be here forever. Maybe, somehow, my Warden will return to Ferelden and hear of what became of me. Maybe she’ll save me from the Fade again. I shouldn’t get my hopes up. I’m much more likely to die in here before she returns. She’ll be okay without me though. She was always the hero, not me.


End file.
